Nataraja
The , also referred to as the Star, was a gigantic ocean shelter, conceived as an artificial planet.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Etymology is a depiction of the Hindu god , who destroys the weary world with his divine dance and prepares it to be reborn. Design Nataraja is shaped like a and is over 10km long.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 5Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 9 Technology The Nataraja was designed to have the capacity to support 2500 people. Originally designed for deep space, the Nataraja is engineered to survive and move on the ocean floor.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 11 Plans for the Nataraja, from when it was initially conceived as a spacecraft, included the incorporation of anti-cosmic ray coating, ion engines, solar panels from which it would have derived most of its power, a circulating environment, low-temperature extreme environment preservation pods, seed and embryo freezing technology, as well as a certain degree of terraforming technology, designed to terraform the satellites of other planets for fuel and resources. Exactly how much of this technology was incorporated into the Nataraja isn't known, though the final ship included pods to preserve occupants in .Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 10 Background The Nataraja was conceived by a group of child geniuses, who sought to escape from the current world, and constructed in secret, using resources stolen from the four world powers. It was originally conceived as a spaceship, however due to the craft's size, it wouldn't have been possible to launch it and constructing it in space wasn't feasible due to debris damage. Instead of escaping into space, the geniuses decided to hide their artificial planet on the ocean floor. They planned to escape to their artificial planet and enter cold sleep, waiting until the destruction of civilization before returning to the surface and beginning anew, a destruction which would have been hastened by their concealed theft of resources to sustain themselves. Chronology Judgement -195℃ Under the cover of kidnappings, the child geniuses gathered together on the Nataraja and began the process of freezing themselves for suspended animation. One of the gathered child geniuses, Mulqueen Sonora, decided it was too strange and ran off at the last minute, eventually being rescued and escorted back to a safe country.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 After Quenser Barbotage and Putana Highball found information relating to the true nature of the Nataraja, the geniuses attempted to protect themselves and knowledge of the Nataraja's existence,Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 6 planning to move the craft and deploying the Object Kali to silence and distract their enemies while locking down the ocean to allow them to escape undetected. Following the Kali's defeat, the Nataraja was left unable to move without revealing itself and Putana used her sinking Sarasvati to expose its location.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 20 Afterwards, forces began work on retrieving the stolen resources from the Nataraja and returning them to the world powers.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Epilogue References Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Terminology